disney2fandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Wiki:Guidelines
Article Creation and Appropriate Style *All articles should be neutral and formal, and contain correct grammar and spelling. *Do not create empty articles, if they occur and are not rectified within five minutes they will be deleted. *Do not create spam articles containing inappropriate content or gibberish. They will be deleted instantly. *Do not create fan fiction. This is an encyclopedia, not a creative writing site. *Do not add speculation as this violates the neutrality rule. Images *Do not upload images with nonsensical filenames. 'Mickey1.png' or 'Donald4.jpg' are examples of acceptable filenames. *Do not upload fan art, unless it is to your user page. *All images should be of decent quality and clearly portraying the intended subject. Editing and Citations *You may add information (cited if necessary), correct spelling, and other such things if you believe it will improve the quality of the article. Not everyone will agree with you in that regard however, and so it may become necessary to discuss the changes on the talk page. *It is perfectly acceptable to state your issues regarding an article or part of an article. Such an action is not 'insulting' or 'chastising' unless it is deliberately inflammatory and offensive. Simply state your objections clearly and calmly and work towards a solution. *Always begin a discussion first if you want to perform a large edit. Such edits must be discussed first or they will be reverted the moment a staff member becomes aware of it. *Do not add spam or offensive language to any page. Do not 'flame' or 'troll' either. Citations It is necessary to cite sources for all information, and feel free to add citations where appropriate. Primarily they must be placed after quotes and para-phrases, and after any information that could be challenged. All citations should link to a reliable source. Blogs are not reliable sources unless written by a professional, but even then exercise caution when using them as sources. Moving names Do not change names to jibberish names (ex. Lilo to sdjhfdsj). You will be warned, and if necessary, blocked for the vandalism. Categorization *Do not create trivial or unusually specific sections of articles *Do not create trivial or unusually specific categories What is considered 'Disney'? Due to the size of the Walt Disney Company it is important to understand what this wiki considers 'Disney' and what articles should be created here. *Media that Walt Disney Studios develops and distributes is allowed (barring Lucasfilm, see below) *Media that Walt Disney Studios only distributes is not allowed. However a single small article about the developer with links to the relevant wikis, and a brief description of its link to the Walt Disney Company is allowed. *Characters from media that Walt Disney Studios develops and distributes are allowed (barring Lucasfilm, see below) *Characters from media that Walt Disney Studios only distributes are not allowed. The single article should link out to wikis relevant to the subsidiary, and relevant characters can be found there instead. *Media and characters developed and distributed by all ABC and Lifetime networks are not allowed. *Media and characters developed and distributed by Disney Channel are allowed, but discouraged due to the presence of Disney Channel Wiki *Media and characters developed and distributed by Disney Junior (including international divisions) are allowed. *Media and characters developed and distributed by Disney XD (including international divisions) are allowed *All Mickey Mouse related characters and media are allowed *Any articles related to Walt Disney Parks and Resorts are allowed *Any articles related to Disney Interactive Media Group are allowed *'Kingdom Hearts articles are not allowed', save for a single article about the game series itself and Disney's involvement *Characters and media from miscellaneous assets will be considered individually. Contact a staff member if you want to add something relating to one of those assets. *Lucasfilm articles are not allowed. Although Lucasfilm is now owned by Walt Disney Studios, none of its franchises were developed or distributed by Disney, and there are other wikis that handle those subjects. That should be all. In short if Disney's involvement is only distribution, then it's not allowed. Happy editing!